


His treasure

by babydoll_spice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Nudity, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_spice/pseuds/babydoll_spice
Summary: Prompt: "I can't wait any longer." + 50. Strip tease---His treasure and pride. His lover even, especially when she made such sweet high pitched noises for him. She was the start of everything and would be the end of him.





	His treasure

Getting home. That was the only thing on Elijah's mind at the end of the day. If he had to look over one more blueprint or sign one more document, he swore he'd go crazy.

It's been a few years since CyberLife started, since the first android passed the Turing test.

He smiled lightly. Every time he thought back to Chloe, a certain feeling begun to bloom in his chest. He's had her for a few years, poured his blood and sweat into creating her. She was the basis on which CyberLife stood.

"Welcome home, Elijah." The house greeted him, soon after two androids came out as well. All similar, all Chloe and yet not at the same time. They both wore white dresses, one with straps, the other strapless, but they were both white. ST200s, the newer version.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kamski." They all said, and he disregarded them as they took his bag and jacket, going off to put them away.

He sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked over to the picture that hung off the wall in the foyer. Of him and Amanda Stern, his professor and the start of everything CyberLife related.

"Good evening, _Elijah_." He heard, making him snap out of his sentimental trance and look over to Chloe, the real one. His RT600 in navy blue. The boss here when he wasn't around.

He walked over to her and cupped her face in both his hands, "Good evening, Chloe." He said, observing her features for a few moments, before letting go of her and walking past her. The sound of her bare feet padding after him could be heard.

"Chloe, set a reminder for tomorrow morning while I eat breakfast. Remind me to not forget the documents at my desk." He said, removing his shirt and pants when he got to the bedroom.

"Reminder set. Would you like me to also remind you which documents?" She questioned, handing him a neat bundle of folded house clothes, being ever the helpful sweetheart.

He hummed a bit, pulling the sweatpants on, "No, just mention the documents. I should remember which ones I meant." He confirmed, pulling on a tank top next.

The night went quietly after that. He ate dinner, which Chloe herself made as usual and then drank wine as he watched the news.

They reported the usual stuff. The new line of androids that was due to come out very soon, the conflicts America had with other countries. And once again they didnt miss the opportunity to show off protesters that were unhappy with androids taking over jobs and causing more ruckus about the growing unemployment percentage.

Chloe sat by his side, listening to him murmur about how his creations weren't to be blamed for how imperfect humans were. He'd already had to fix that controversy by starting to add beauty marks, pores and freckles to his new gen models. _Unnecessary and tedious_ , he'd initially said in an interview, but his construction team had assured him that it was the right move and wouldn't be as hard to manage when the initial coding and implementing was figured out.

"You seem very tense, Elijah." Chloe stated, making Elijah look away from the TV and turn his attention to her. She was looking at him as well, what seemed like mirth twinkling in her blue artificial eyes and a smile that seemed like trouble stretching on her pink, lip gloss covered lips.

Elijah observed her for a brief moment, before one corner of his own lips turned up, into a smirk. A mutual understanding passed between them, before Chloe's LED flashed yellow and she stood up pulling him along with her. The other Chloe's came over and cleaned up, putting away the wine and wine glass.

They were in the bedroom again. The door closed behind them and Elijah sat at the foot of his King sized bed, legs spread as he leaned back on his arms.

The lights dimmed and slow music started playing lowly with a single yellow flicker of Choe's LED. She walked over to Elijah and cupped his face lightly, thumb running over his lower lip, before she gingerly took off his glasses and leaned down, kissing him.

Elijah sighed and reached up, untying her hair from it's low pony tail, and gripping a handful, pulling her deeper.

It had been a while since they'd had this kind of interaction. He just didn't have time and constantly ordered them to not interrupt him, so this was a nice reminder of why they'd first begun. At first, he almost viewed Chloe as his child, his treasure and pride. But when the stress got to him and she'd spoke to him in a calm and soothing voice, he relented and gave into his desires.

She pulled away and brushed his cheek gently, stepping back. Elijah watched curiously, soon smirking as she swayed and slowly started unzipping her dress, all the while giving him a seductive smile and smothering hot look.

The dress slipped off her shoulders and pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of it and slowly swayed over to him, in her dark navy, lacey lingerie. It was see through on her pale skin. She took each piece off slow and teasing, showing off more porcelain cream.

When she was close enough, Elijah pulled her roughly onto his lap, letting out a pleased hiss when she pressed into his hardened member. Chloe giggled, looking at him with a naughty glint in her eyes, "You're very impatient, _Elijah_." She uttered, grinding down onto his lap. Oh, the little blond minx. 

**"I can't wait any longer."** He growled playfully, before spinning them over and laying Chloe down under him.

_His treasure and pride. His lover even, especially when she made such sweet high pitched noises for him. She was the start of everything and would be the end of him._


End file.
